Positivo
by Greengrass07
Summary: Tan sólo imaginar el contenido de la brillante caja negra entre apacibles rosas blancas, o el modo sangriento en que ella pagó su pasaporte a la muerte le aterrorizaba tanto que cubría sus ojos para parar de imaginar -Inspirado en Las heridas d mi corazón


_Hola! Bueno, la creación de "Las heridas de mi corazón" me ha traido ciertas dificultades por el momento en que la escribí… Mis sentimientos quedaron plasmados en los de Ritsu… Ahora les traigo los sentimientos de Mio… No es precisamente la otra versión, sino lo que Mio siente en una relación tan conflictiva. Esta historia le pertenece a ManuelIdades y sus sentimientos quedaron plasmados aquí…_

* * *

><p><strong>POSITIVO [+]<strong>

Temblaba mucho.

* * *

><p>Tan sólo imaginar el contenido de la brillante caja negra entre apacibles rosas blancas, o el modo sangriento en que ella pagó su pasaporte a la muerte le aterrorizaba tanto que cubría sus ojos para parar de imaginar. Le dolía mucho, Las lágrimas automáticas corroboraron que el objetivo de Ritsu se había cumplido, su diario era una lamentación que lastimaba profundamente hasta al propio lector, en este caso, Mio.<p>

* * *

><p>Después logró sosegarse, sin embargo la calma no duró ni un suspiro, de inmediato un torrente de ideas iban y venían como átomos en fisión sobre la cabeza de la llorona y sentimental Mio. Su amiga solía jugarle demasiadas bromas pesadas aprovechándose de su debilidad sentimental que incluso ya se sentía cómoda con cada una de ellas. Pero esto no podría ser una broma. ¿Y si escribió cómo morirá hoy? ¿Y si es sólo para llamar la atención? ¿Y si sólo era la letra de alguna canción? Tales ideas se esfumaron al cierre ruidoso del diario de Ritsu, quien intencionalmente o no, lo dejó en la sala de música. Mio era muy metódica, no podía doblegarse ante falsas expectativas, primero debería pensar en algo sensato y efectivo para después actuar. No quería perder a Ritsu de una manera tan espantosa pero al mismo tiempo no quería caer en otro juego más de su amiga. Por lo tanto decidió salir a caminar.<p>

* * *

><p>"Estoy perdiendo tiempo" pensó después de unos minutos, al distraerse cuando pasaba por el auditorio, después por el puesto de helados y después por la plaza comercial, pues creía encontrarla en alguno de esos puntos. Pero qué va, Ricchan nunca se queda quieta en algún lugar. Primero tenía que hablar con ella para aclarar todo esto y al mismo tiempo no quería seguir jugando su juego, así que respiro profundo una vez más y se dispuso a buscar apoyo con alguna de sus amigas. Esta decisión fue tomada subconscientemente, porque luego reparó que sería inútil. Recordó la escena de antier, una cara que ella estimaba mucho, ahora con expresión de susto, como si Mio fuera portadora de alguna enfermedad contagiosa, gritándole "¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi nunca!" y después se acomodó aquél tipo de vendaje en la nariz, la nariz que Ritsu rompió a golpes la semana pasada, a causa de sus celos. En base a ello, ninguna de las personas que antes eran de las de confianza, deseaba acercarse a Mio por el miedo a sufrir un ataque de Ritsu "La posesiva", como algunos en el colegio ya solían Llamarle. "Es inútil" dijo por tercera vez. Sólo yo podré resolver esto, nadie está conmigo.<p>

* * *

><p>Después lloró de nuevo porque recordó lo escrito en su diario, volvió a reconstruir la escena que ella describió, con todo detalle, y en el momento en el que el cuchillo entraba en su pecho, dio un grito ahogado, sintió un dolor parecido a lo que sienten los enfermos de leucemia. Y una vez más se tranquilizó, cruzó la calle y ahora estaba en la estación, aquella donde antes habían compartido una experiencia divertida, después atravesó la plaza llena de flores, todas de muchos colores, tal cual como el carácter de Ritsu, siempre diverso. Todo el coraje que Mio sentía hacia su amiga parecía que no existió nunca. Sonreía con cada recuerdo. Pero de inmediato volvió a sentirse mal, se arrepintió de lo duro que fue con su querida Ricchan. Pobre, la médula ósea de todos estos conflictos era el examen de inglés. ¿Qué pasaba entonces? Al principio se preguntaba eso, pero unos minutos después preguntaba cosas algo incoherentes como ¿Por qué las cosas son así y no son como deberían ser?, ¿Por qué Ritsu no ve con los ojos con los que yo veo? Y otros minutos después se sonrojó, no por las preguntas, sino porque se dio cuenta que todos los transeúntes la miraban por curiosidad, ya que ella mientras se sumergía en sus preguntas, se sentó justo en medio del jardín, examinando de cuclillas las flores.<p>

* * *

><p>En su largo caminar Mio paróen una tienda de mascotas, en una fuente de sodas y en una tienda de música. Está de más decir que todo le recordaba a ella. Gracias a éstas locaciones Mio no se desesperó por llegar a casa de Ritsu para enfrentarla y pedirle explicaciones, pero tres cuadras antes la ansiedad le ganó a su razón y como si de llegar a su casa dependiera su vida corrió. Al principio a como podía, después descalza, después muy jadeante, hasta que al fin estaba en la puerta de su casa. Antes de tocar la puerta ésta se había abierto ya, Mio se reponía del cansancio y no pudo observar a la mamá de Ritsu que en un tono sereno pero con la firme connotación de enfado le dijo "tienes prohibido verla, lo siento" y cerró la puerta de la misma manera en que Mio cerró el diario aquella mañana. A Mio se le acababan las alternativas, sólo le quedaban dos: ¿Hacía complicidad con su mamá? O ¿Aún no acaban las sorpresas? El pensamiento analítico de Mio no encontraba respuestas, no sabía si su diagnóstico era positivo o negativo, sin embargo. Ella siguió buscando por la ciudad en busca de la respuesta.<p>

* * *

><p>Durante su peregrinaje, Mio pasó por más tiendas, electrodomésticos, artículos de cocina y lavanderías… Caminó tanto que llegó hasta los confines de la ciudad, la parte más moderna de ésta, en la cual las distancias entre un lugar a otro eran mayores. La luz de aquél día estaba llegando a su fin y Mio cruzó la gran avenida para ir más allá de la oficina de correos, un gran estacionamiento y el hospital central. A lado de esta había una tienda de autoservicio, de esas que abren a todas horas. Mio decidió darse un descanso allí, para pensar en su dolor de piernas, en su dolor de cabeza y en su dolor de corazón. Pero al sentarse en una mesa de aquél local la luz de Mio se apagó en un instante e inesperadamente se quedó ciega...<p>

Eran las manos de Ritsu, qué hermosa sensación la de Mío al percibir el aliento de su querida amiga. Tardó unos segundos en quitarle la mano de los ojos y verse cara a cara. El reencuentro fue totalmente emotivo, no cabían las lágrimas, sólo cabía la gran alegría de volver a verla. Tan linda como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, con su sonrisa tan bella y natural. Con un sobre blanco muy grande que Mio encontró gracioso como para una tarjeta o algo así. No perdió tiempo y le preguntó si todo había resultado una broma de muy mal gusto, no sin antes prometerle que no se enojaría. Ritsu sonrió a modo de respuesta. Con esa sonrisa pícara que la había enamorado hace tiempo. Esa risa expresaba, y en la mayoría de las veces acertadamente, una travesura de jardín de niños. Mio, tan aliviada y emocionada de reconciliarse con ella al final del día, la abrazó fuertemente y exclamó a sus oídos:

-Ya nada importa, de ahora en adelante nunca volveremos a discutir, seremos felices tú y yo siempre.

La palabra siempre tuvo una reacción pronta en Ritsu, quien al separarse de sus brazos dijo:

-Creo que no deberías usar más la palabra siempre.

Y su sonrisa desapareció a tiempo que desaparecía el sol…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y a ti Adri Volkatina, espero que este final te guste mas. Reviews Please ^^<em>


End file.
